Divorce papers
by ninjaturtlelover101
Summary: Nanoha divorces Yuuno but what will happen when Yuuno won't sign the divorce papers?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Events

"Great." I mumbled to myself today was just not my day. Around noon today I got an e-mail from my law firm about my ex-husband Yuuno Scrya, and how he wasn't willing to sign the divorce papers because he wanted us to go to try to "Work it out." "If he wanted us to work it out maybe he shouldn't have been cheating on me with a stripper." I mumbled as I finished reading the e-mail before deleting it. Just as I was about to get ready for work the phone rang. "Hello Nanoha here." "Nanoha it's Hayate how are things going with Yuuno?" "Great." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "He still refuses to sign the divorce papers as usual." I sighed trying to get it off my mind. "Geez is the guy ever going to give up?" Hayate growled a little bit pissed off at her friend's discomfort with the situation. "I sure hope this is over soon because it's getting old really fast." "Anyway Hayate if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for training the new recruits I'll see you later." "Alright see you later Nanoha." Nanoha hung up the phone as she changed in to her instructor's uniform. As she made her way to the training grounds she bumped into the last person she didn't want to see… Yuuno. "Oh Nanoha!" Yuuno said happily staring down at her as he reached his hand down so she could stand up. "I was actually just looking for you we need to talk." He said his hand still stretched out in her general direction. She sighed and stood up pushing his hand away. "There is nothing to talk about Yuuno." She said dismissively as she brushed herself off. "Now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere right now." As continued towards the training grounds.

"_Don't forget your still mine." _ Yuuno said humming to himself as he walked in the other direction. "This is day is going from bad to worse." Nanoha mumbled as she saw Vita-chan waiting for her to get there. "Vita-chan!" Nanoha said running up to her. "You're late!" Vita said as Nanoha approached her. "Gomen Vita-chan I ran into a little problem." "Did you miss me?" Nanoha said as she rubbed her head. "No baka and don't pet me." "Hai, hai." She said still rubbing her head. "Are you listening to me?" Vita said as she turned to see Nanoha's now lifeless eyes. "Hey Nanoha are you okay?" "Hmm?" Nanoha's eyes came back into focus. "I mean you're kind of out of it did something happen?" "No sorry did it seem that way I was just thinking to myself I didn't mean for you to worry." She said as she patted her head one last time before walking away. "Shall we go train the recruits?" As she descended down a flight of stairs towards the training grounds. "Nanoha-san." Vita murmured as she followed Nanoha's lead down the stairs.

Two-weeks before the divorce between Nanoha and Yuuno. "Alright I just have to go over the training schedule before I head home." "Alright but don't push yourself Nanoha." Fate said as she gave her a hug. "Fate-chan worries to much I'll be fine see you tomorrow." As she kissed Fate's cheek before heading towards her office. Not known to Nanoha was a bright red Fate still clutching the spot on her face where Nanoha had kissed her. "Nanoha." Fate muttered as she went home with a red face. Meanwhile Nanoha finished early and headed home to find Yuuno and a girl she didn't know naked a sprawled across the floor. Yuuno woke to see her standing there but before he could talk she was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing With The Problem

Nanoha didn't know where she was running all she knew was she wasn't going back to where Yuuno was…ever. While she ran with no particular destination in mind it started to poor. The rain felt good it helped her clear her head a little and think about her current situation. Before she knew it her feet had taken her to Fate's house. Drenched, hurt, and confused she knocked on Fate's door. Fate opened the door to see Nanoha soaked so much that she could see her orange bra through her white shirt.

Slightly turned on by the sight she turned to look at Nanoha's lifeless expression. "Nanoha what's wrong!" Fate said worriedly as she rushed Nanoha inside her house. She took Nanoha in and sat her down on the kitchen chair before Nanoha decided to talk. "Do you mind if I take a shower and change before I tell you what happened?" She said in a lifeless tone. "Sure."

Fate said as she saw Nanoha get up and head towards the bathroom. Nanoha sat there for awhile under the warm water trying to figure out the best way to handle her current situation. She realized that she was probably making Fate worry for staying in too long and decided it was time for her to get out. When she got out she noticed that Fate had lain out a big t-shirt and some short for her to change into.

Deciding she looked half way decent she decided to tell fate what had happened. She made her way towards the living room to find Fate intensely staring at the hallway that she came through. "Geez Fate-chan if you stare that hard the paint might start coming off the walls." She giggled as Fate blushed trying to hide her embarrassment Nanoha continued to giggle until she remembered the whole reason she came over here and went silent.

"Nanoha tell me what's wrong." Fate said as she strode over and hugged her. Then the tears came Nanoha sobbed into Fate's strong embrace for what seemed like hours before she finally stopped to talk. "Yuuno he cheated on me." She said in between sobs "What!?" Fate said as she tried to grasp what Nanoha was saying. "He cheated on with some damn stripper."

She said still trying to keep her breathing under control. Fate was desperately trying to keep her temper in check but every muscle in her body wanted nothing more than to run over to his house and beat the crap out of him. "Pathetic right?" She said still clutching to Fate for dear life. "I must have really been a lousy wife for him to cheat on me with a stripper." She chuckled as she pushed her face deeper into Fate's shoulder.

"Nanoha don't talk like that it is not in any way possible that you're at fault here you are a wonderful person anyone would be lucky to have you!" Fate blushed as she realized she just said that out loud. Nanoha pulled away for a second to look at her blushing face before hugging her again. "Arigato Fate-chan." She whispered in her ear as Fate shivered from her warm breath so close to her neck. Before Fate could say anything Nanoha stepped out of her embrace and stretched.

"Thanks Fate-chan I feel way better now." She smiled a smile that almost made Fate's heart stop. "Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while until I find a new place?" Nanoha whispered "I really don't want to go back right now." She adverted her gaze from Fate's in order to prevent herself from crying again. "Sure take all the time you need." She smiled as she looked at Nanoha. "Arigato Fate-chan really it means a lot." As she walked to Fate's guest bedroom.


End file.
